


Internal damage

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: Originally posted on FF.Written right at the end of 'Legs from here to Homeworld' and with the trailer afterwards.Super short.This story takes place over years, and years, despite it's short length
Kudos: 3





	Internal damage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Written right at the end of 'Legs from here to Homeworld' and with the trailer afterwards  
> .  
> Super short  
> .  
> This story takes place over years, and years, despite it's short length

The news had reached her. It was by no means any kind of good news. As she thought of it, her rage grew, and a white energy surrounded her. Rose Quartz...THE Rose Quartz had been on trial. 

Of course she knew it was not her. It was just a simple little game. But Blue diamond and Yellow diamond had not done it correctly. And Rose Quartz got away. As she probed their memories she had noticed this did not look like a Rose Quartz. 

And then the two younger diamonds had left to retrieve the Cluster. Anger flowed through her form, and the energy burned brighter. They had LEFT without even CONSULTING HER! How dare they?! So she made sure to look through their eyes. And...it was Pink diamond. 

The one who had been 'shattered'. She had finally confessed and now, they were coming back to Homeworld. She had to pay for lying for thousands of years. Such a waste of resources. And time. SO many other things could have been expanded. But no, instead pink decided to play and indulge these...filthy organics. The energy got brighter and her pearl gulped slightly.

"My di-"

The energy struck her, and she screamed in pain. It felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside out. A deafening crack sounded in her head, and just as her screeches of agony got to their highest pitch, something had changed. 

A feeling had changed. The pain had disappeared! Everything was...fine. It was fine! She served White diamond. And it was fine! it was her purpose. As she glanced back up at her diamond she had noticed her vision was blurry in one eye. But it was fine! She must serve her diamond. A smile was permanently painted on her face. Everything was fine.

"Aaaaahhhhggg! How dare they defy ME! ...no...no, It will be alright. They will be shown the errors of their ways."

With this White diamond smiled widely and slammed her fist into the ground. A white energy exploded from her form. Within seconds a deafeningly loud bang could be heard. It sounded as if the entire planet was crumbling. 

This will be a reminder. A reminder that she was in control. Of everything, and everyone.

Afterwards, the energy always surrounded her. It was bright, blinding, unmistakable. She had to show this energy all the time. How else would these fools remember that she controlled them?

The energy faded as she sensed the ship approaching. It was Pink's ship. After all this time, Pink had come home. 

A wider smile crossed her lips. "Pearl. Retrieve Pink diamond."

"Yes. My diamond." 

Everything was fine. She was in control.

White kept the smile on her face. She still had control, and that would never change again.

And it was time everyone was reminded of such.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theory that White, alone, broke the planet


End file.
